The Magical days and the horrific nights
by TheMainPoint
Summary: This world isn't a ordinary one. A world full of hidden magic. But a new adventure awaits for the magical heroes of Konaha.


A long time ago there was five countries, each country had a priest and royalty of course.  
Konoha is a strange country, no one knows what to find out about the place. Even though the place has a powerful priestess that can see the future, past, and present.  
However,in the countries magic is very strong, especially in Konoha. Only a few people can become a magical user.  
There is two types of magical users, Day and Night. There is also two way to become a magic barrier, you get a contact or you get cursed.  
Night is the most rare, but the few enemies that it pulls out they harder they are for the people.  
Their job of course is to protect the people of the world.  
The two side never meet before and don't know of each other's side.

"Hello everyone my name is Cherry Blossom, you can call me Cherry or Blossom if you want!" said the pink headed girl to her blonde and brunette friends.  
"Cherry calm down it's not going to be the end of the world, and besides its just a new magical group it's not going to be that bad," the brunette responded back to Cherry in a worried expression.  
"But didn't Tsunade say that they are dudes? OH MY GOD WHAT IF THEY ARE HOT?!" The blonde said bluntly to the two. As soon the words were said a fairy appeared with her foot tapping in annoyance.  
"HEY WHAT ARE TOU DOING?! YOU IDIOTS ARE ON POTROL RIGHT NOW?!" said the fairy in a angry mood. " Cherry did you check the east and west coast?" She continued as her temper was boiling inside.  
"Y-Yes Tsunade-Sama, there was no lanterns or anything else in the areas," Cherry said nervously to Tsunade. Tsunade is calming down and started to refresh her mind a bit. "Royal did you check the north and south?" She said to Royal.  
"Yup no sign of danger whatsoever!" Royal said in a gleaming tone to her friend.  
"Red how is the town?" Said Tsunade again but she has calmed down from all of the ruckus that happened earlier. _'I hope that they were doing what they were supposed to do, please follow orders'_ Tsunade thought as Red said to her.  
"Everything is fine so far today the king hasn't been asking for money from anyone this week so far so that's a relief." Red sighed after she said that.  
Red has only been on the team for about a year, she is a natural as they say it.  
 _'It's been calm around here there hasn't been a attack in weeks, something is wrong here I need more magical users and how did they know about having new members?!'_ The fairy thought in her little mind.  
"OK girls we will meet at the three tomorrow we have to tell some news to the Goddess, she also has somethings for us." Tsunade said to her girls as they look at her with some looks happy and confusing.  
"Panda-Chan you should be happy you are going to meet the Goddess of Fate for the first time!" said Cherry happily.  
"I don't know I'm happy but, I'm just worried," she responded to the pink headed girl with a worried expression on her face.  
"Hey you are the Red Panda, the one who slays all, hey remember when we fought that Myrmecoleon that was soo hard to beat and you took it down with no problem!" Royal said with triumph to the girl who was starting to perk up a little.  
"Now girls now go home the sun is about to go down and remember you're useless at night," Tsunade said and took her leave.  
As the fairy left Red was staring into the distance looking at the sunset seeing the mix of red , pink , yellow, and purple in the sky.  
"I wonder if anyone protects the night," she said to her self as the sun was about to be gone she left and went home to do some of her work.

A pink haired girl is walking down the road to her family's cottage, looking up at the building and got a little worried about her family. There hasn't been a attack in weeks  
 _'Should I see the priestess, I know it's late but things are kinda weird lately, If something is up there hasn't been an attack in weeks, I have to know.'_ With that thought in her head she goes to the castle to find the priestess.

Doors open at the main gate of the castle and was greeted by the front garden that was full of roses, daffodils, daisies, lilies, and cherry trees. Opening the main doors to be only greeted by the guards, very tall guards.  
"Hello sir's may I see the priest, I know it's late but it's important." She said in a polite manner and the guards take her to the priest.

The priestess was a quiet one when she was alone, it also didn't help that the ticking of a grandfather clock was echoing the room, it was a little creepy to her and she couldn't see the room because of the veil that she wears over the top part of her face and the only thing that shows was her mouth and jaw, the robe that she wears is white and gray, with ancient writings on the sleeves. Hearing the doors open surprised her a bit but she kept her dead silence and acted like she knew when they were coming. She did, but not that quickly and she knows why she's here.  
"Gentleman you may now leave," she said and the guards took their leave.  
"Now miss come here for what is it that brought you here?" She said in her cold tone.  
"My name is Haruno Sakura and I am worried about the future of this country and I fear that my family and friends would get hurt." She said as she bowed to the priest.  
"Put your hands on mine and I'll tell your future,"

Sakura left the castle and looked at the moon lit sky.  
"Oh it's night already, time sure passes by quickly," she told herself as she walk out. A crunch sound was heard and shocked the girl and stopped to look around.  
"Hello is anyone there?" Silence was the response that she got.  
"I guess it was just me then," she said as she walked away.  
'That was close' a girl wearing all black thought to herself.  
"Phantom, a Tsuchigumo was spotted by north west from here," said a little black tiger that was on her shoulder.  
She nodded and hopped on her scythe and flew to the Tsuchigumo.

Tsuchigumo was destroying a near by forest and scaring the people. Her spider like appearance, her hairy eight legs that were covered in people's blood and organs, as she was walking a man got squashed by her weight and not grounded up brain is now on her leg. Her four eyes looked shocked and saddened. She wasn't always like this, her death was gruesome, she was a lost soul and full of pain from her past life and is now taking it out on the villagers.

Phantoms job is a easy one, but there is one thing that's hard on anyone who has this job. She had to kill to survive from the evil fiends. Although it was every users job to do so, it even said that in "The History of Magic" a book with the history of magic users in them, it had information about who the user was and their power. The book is really helpful to each user, as they each get more skilled.

A loud roar was heard in the distance as she flew towards the sound. The sound caused a massive wave of wind go through the sleeping town. Sakura noticed the noise with wide knew that she had to take action.

"Flowers Bloom"

After the transformation she wad wearing a pink mini-skirt with frills in the middle and white rhombuses on the sides, a sleeveless crop top with a black undershirt that shows her stomach the shirt had a collar with a purple diamond in the middle, a ribbon around her waist and for her hair tie, black gloves with a shier black sleeves that go up to here elbows. And red boots with lases that goes to her knees.

"A new suit huh, well that doesn't matter now," she said as she started went towards the sound at a fast pace. She saw the Tsuchigumo and gasped. "W-What the is that?!" Tsuchigumo noticed her voice and spat out a web at her. Sakura got caught in the web and she couldn't get out. _'Whats happening to my powers, why am I weaker now, is this how I'm going to die '_ Sakura thought as the Tsuchigumo was gonna crush her.

CRASH

'What, I'm not dead' Sakura thought as he opened her eyes to only see a woman in front of her blocking the attack.

Tsuchigumo is a spider monster.

I'm also on Wattpad


End file.
